texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 15 Shapes
Title Definition SHAPES – n., 1: a: the visible makeup characteristic of a particular item or kind of item b: spatial form or contour, a standard or universally recognized spatial form; 2: the appearance of the body as distinguished from that of the face; 3: phantom, apparition, assumed appearance; 4: form of embodiment; 5: a mode of existence or form of being having identifying features; 6: something having a particular form; 7: the condition in which someone or something exists at a particular time. Synopsis At a funeral for an Organo head, a shootout occurs. A person working for a subleader tries to kill Kohakura but hits a pallbearer instead. He is then killed himself. But the orders come from a subleader (Tsujinaka) no one has seen for a while. Many other people from Organo, the Alliance, and Lakan have suddenly disappeared. The stories are all similar. A white ghost-like something arrives, and abducts a certain person. Organo members under Tsujinaka (now including Toyama) are discussing it at one place, Haru and Shinji are also discussing it at another. Shinji finds Michiko, Onishi’s secretary, alone and peering at a store. They get together at the bar Shinji frequents. Michiko says it is not Organo’s or Onishi’s business what she does with her own time. It is what Shinji waits to hear. He brings her to their headquarters, where they can talk more comfortably. But Yoko and Haru are also at that bar, and Yoko is definitely jealous of the woman. Trying to make Shinji notice her instead of Michiko, she suddenly kisses Haru passionately. It does not help. Shinji leaves with Michiko. To Haru, meanwhile, it is surprising and he knows it’s not really for him, but he enjoys whatever of it he can. Shinji and Michiko part ways at a bridge, Shinji nowhere close to gaining Michiko’s affection beyond her admiration of him as Lakan’s leader. She knows that deep inside, he wants to be just like Onishi. But Onishi is different, since he “hears” the voice of the city. Haru and Yoko stop walking at the landing of a flight of external steel stairs. Yoko stares blankly in front of her and ignores Haru’s advances. She then walks away and leaves him alone. While pounding at the bars around the stairs bitterly, Haru sees an odd robot-like something at a distance, which disappears in the next instant. Onishi instructs Ichise to visit Tsujinaka with Kohakura and Sonoda, and to be at his best appearance. He is made to wear a tie, which Ichise interprets as a noose. But as they arrive at Tsujinaka’s place, the car they are in is shot at by Organo hitmen under Tsujinaka. Toyama watches from inside a car. Everyone charges into the building as a shootout ensues. Ichise does his part in this and shoots at whoever needs to be shot. Kohakura and Sonoda run into a deserted room, where soon after Kohakura kills off Sonoda. Soon the lackeys on either side of the fight are also all dead. But a very groomed Ichise has seen it. As Kohakura with Toyama come out to the car again, Ichise emerges. Kohakura simply reminds him that this is what Organo really is. Those he had killed have forgotten that. He reminds Ichise that he is Organo now. Telling Toyama to hand Ichise a sword, he orders Ichise to finish the job (Toyama bitterly comments that Ichise has moved from being a stray dog, to a dog on a leash). That he does. He first chops off Tsujinaka’s arm, then beheads him. Far from the mess, Onishi is sitting alone at headquarters, when he suddenly finds himself unable to move, his head on the table. Kano arrives with a little statue, and tells Onishi to listen to him for a while. Kano then rants to Onishi essentially about not using his position in Lux to his best advantage. His boring personality, according to Kano, prevents him from being egoistic, which is what is needed. Kano warns Onishi that he will soon destroy everything Onishi has strived to protect. Doc is still in a state of shock, inside her dark laboratory, drinking her life away. Shinji meets Haru, Yoko, and a group of men in an alley. Haru quits Lakan. He claims that being a free organization, he can quit Lakan anytime he chooses. He leaves, with a final look at Yoko. Gallery Category:Episodes